The Dawn Approaches
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: With the brush of death in his second year after defeating the Basilisk, a voice called out to Harry telling him some information. The day after that Harry became missing, soon five students disappeared one by one, the potion teacher disappeared over Summer break and Arthur Weasley disappeared as well. At the same time mysterious people appearing in Diagon Alley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI! This story just popped into my head some days ago and I thought, what the heck not? Here is the Prologue, oh and the 'voice' is going to appear more then just at the beginning, don't worry. Now onto the story.**

Harry James Potter couldn't believe what he was hearing nor seeing, here he was telling the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore about the Chamber of Secret, The Diary, Ginny and the Basilisk and even the bit that happen and if it wasn't for Fawkes he wouldn't be there to tell the tale.

But no one, no one in the room seemed to care about his almost brush with death itself and that pissed him off. Not even a 'Thank you' did he hear from the Weasley's mother when she fussed over Ginny, nor any thanks from Dumbledore that was staring down at him if he had done something disgraceful.

Arthur Weasley looked at Harry and for just one moment Harry thought he saw another person in place of Arthur but it quickly disappeared and Arthur was over and trying to calm his wife down.

_"Well, if that's the case, l would stay away"_ said suddenly a soft spoken voice in his head which got him to freeze on the spot. _"Right, Pein?"_

Harry was going to respond out loud but the voice stopped him from doing so. _"I wouldn't speak out loud since I am in your mind at the moment. I am sure you have a lot of questions but first I would like you to get to some place where you aren't disturbed."_

Harry turned sharply, taking the advice from the voice that gave off the feeling of kindness, and walked against the door and only when he open he heard Albus call out to him. "Harry, my boy. I still got questions..." he started.

"Please... not now Professor... " said Harry with a shake of his head. "Its too close for comfort" with those words he left completely.

Arthur Weasley was watching him leave with a frown on his face but then he turned back to comfort his wife.

McGonagall got up from the chair she was sitting in, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't heard anyone thanking the boy for saving Ginny at all, only Arthur seemed to want to thank him but with his wife a mess he couldn't say anything and Dumbledore was staring at Harry in distaste.

She sighed and wonder why they all just seemed to want information from the poor boy.

A few corridors away Harry slipped into a unused classroom and closed the door, casting privet and silence charms onto the door and of course a locking charm before sitting down on the windowsill.

_"Why did you call me Pein?" _was the first thing that Harry asked.

_"It was the name I knew you the most by. Your soul have been asleep a long time and those blocks on your magic doesn't help matters at all" _said the voice gently.

_"Blocks?!" _asked Harry in shock, this had been something he didn't know about at all.

_"Yes, your past self was very strong, had a whole organization called Akatsuki under his command. However Pein isn't your true name either, it was a name he picked up after all pain and hatred he endured. His real name was in fact Nagato." _explained the voice softly.

Harry winced at the mention of pain and hatred. _"Are there ever going to be peace?" _he felt himself asking, but he had no clue where that question come from but that was a good question if one looked back into the last year and this year.

_"Perhaps as long as the old man: Dumbledore is in power and the Ministry continue to forbid spells left and right cause they can harm people, there can't be peace." _stated the voice seriously, gone was the gentle kindness in place was a cold voice with harsh truth. _"Pein used to question the same thing about peace...but finding the answer is difficult."_

Harry shudders, he knew that the voice was right, then suddenly the voice started to explain about hatred which had a large connection to pain.

_"In order to save something dear, wars are waged. As long as there are love, there will be hate. And some takes advantage of that hatred. This monster known as hate will not die while the Ministry continues blocking spells, potions and rituals that are part of someone and as long as Albus Dumbledore refuse to see reasons and misuse his power. It will only give birth to more pains. Pein was the one who killed a close friend of mine, but the more I think about it, the more I believe he was killed by that disorder that gave birth to Pein." _explained the voice and the whole explanations had a large impact on Harry, he also felt something stir deep inside him.

_"It's seems like your memories is about to return, I will leave you now and speak with your members" _the voice said and then Harry felt a bit empty when the voice left, but it was quickly replaced with memories upon memories.

_"Have you forgotten my face? Danzō, who we had allied with, had betrayed us. You, who completely focused on your own protection, are trash. There was a time when I respected you. But now, you've changed. And you can't even figure out why you've lost to me… Vanish, Danzō."_

_"We're both of the same breed, after all… motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love, or just because… No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. War will never cease to exist… Reasons can be thought up after the fact. Human nature pursues strife."_

_"Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions."_

_"You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together. I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."_

_"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred… Then you can know pain."_

_"We are both but men, driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However… if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance… thus forging more links in a chain of hatred."_

_"You are an odd kid… You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I… will believe in you…"_

_**"Peace… I don't know how to get there… but… but someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it!"**_

A scream ripped through Harry's lips as the blocks that the voice from before had mention was ripped out from his body which was covered by a blue aura. His body started to change into being a tall and muscular male, his robes changed into black with large red clouds on it. His hair became medium length spiky black hair. On his right thumb, appeared a purplish-grey ring that bore the kanji for "zero". However the most remarkable changes was his eyes which now was completely white with red circles in it.

Harry slowly raised his hand in front of himself clenched and unclenched it slowly a few times before a smirk appeared on his lips but it was quickly gone when he heard voices in the hallways trying to open the door. "I overstayed my welcome" he said simply and jumped out through the window with a crash and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: a lot of jumping back and forward in this chapter between chosen people, oh and Orochimaru and Tobi/Obito won't be involved in this story since they are still in hell serving for their sins!**

Luna Lovegood frowned at the Headmaster where he now sat enjoying his meals, the headmaster had just declared that Harry Potter had been kidnapped by something unknown yet very powerful. Luna quickly looked around the Great Hall and saw Fred and George Weasley frowning at the Headmaster and they was not the only ones, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom was also frowning, they all knew that the Headmaster was hiding something.

Even Severus Snape was in fact staring at the Headmaster as if he had hit his head onto something. McGonagall seemed very put out and glared at the Headmaster, this had cost many of the student to doubt the Headmasters words.

"Finally! I can stop pretending" shouted Ronald Weasley suddenly and Luna saw Hermione Granger nodding along while taking out a very rare book from her bag. This cost Luna to really wonder about their roles as friends to Harry and that rare book could only come from a Pureblood family.

Luna slowly locked her eyes with Draco Malfoy and made a swing with her head against the Muggleborn.

-Draco Malfoy-

Seeing Luna's eyes being on him, he looked over at her but he was very shocked that she wanted him to look at the Mudblood.

Draco did as she wanted and felt his eyes widen, there on the table in front of the Gryffindor was a glittering book, a book that could only come out from a Pureblood's vault. His eyes narrowed, the only vault he could think of was the Potter vault which owned a lot of rare books, even the rarest kind could be there. This could also be the whole reason to why the Mudbloods knowledge was so high up then the rest of the Mudbloods and still refuse to see things their way.

Draco growled softly making Blaise look over and Draco could see on him that the same thoughts crossed his mind too. They both looked over at each other and nodded they would have to tell Nagato about this... wait who?

-Nagato's POV-

Nagato aka Harry Potter walked into Gringotts, ignoring all looks he got by the wizards and witches as he went forward to a Goblin.

"Mr. Goblin-san. I wish to speak with the Potter Manager" Nagato said lowly and serious, his eyes narrowed.

The said goblin had to take a double take at Nagato but then it smirked "of course, Mr. Potter." The goblin jumped down from its desk and made a sign for Nagato to follow as they walked through the hallway, past doors that had each a symbol of a family. The goblin suddenly stopped by one of these symbols and allowed Nagato to enter.

-Arthur Weasley-

Having just come back from Dumbledore's office with his still hysterics wife which started cooking at once when she got home which he thought wasn't a good thing.

_"It's never is, Sasori" _suddenly came a soft voice in his head making Arthur jump slightly and look around quickly.

_"calm down, I am not here to hurt you, rather I am here to help you understand" _said the voice softly.

"Understand?" whisper Arthur to nothing as he sat down on his favorite armchair.

_"Yes, and please speak with your thoughts. Anyway, don't you fell its odd that when you are bored you always takes a paper and pen and start drawing weird parts like a arm with a lot of swords around it?" _asked the voice and Arthur nodded slowly suddenly he held his head in pain.

_"Ah I see you just needed that kick to get your memories back, have fun with your collection, Sasori no Akasuna" _said the voice joyfully.

_"What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty._

_"Great puppet masters think alike, I suppose."_

_"How'll I explain this… How long it took me to take down a little girl and an old hag… That I even had to use my last trick…"_

_"I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet, I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its core. I am neither dead, nor am I alive."_

_" Since I don't like to wait or make people wait… I'll end this quickly."_

_"For my name to be known all the way down to a kid like you… is an honor."_

Arthur Weasley sighed deeply as his body shrinked, his hair was still red but short and his eyes turned brown and heavily lidded. A heavy robe of black with red clouds covered his 13 years old body, a purple ring appeared on his left thumb with the kanji for "sphere". e also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails.

Sasori sighed deeply then eyes narrowed, how could he have let all of this happen? A sharp look towards the kitchen was sent before he went out from the building, not intending to set his foot in the house as long as Molly Weasley nee Prewitt lived there, and he really needed to speak with his leader: Nagato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter Vaults Frozen!**

_**A week ago a stranger appeared at the entrance of the Gringotts doorsteps, he enter like a normal Wizard, his robes was a completely new design of black and red clouds. The man went to a privet room with a Goblin and left the building completely blank and indifferent.**_

_**It was not a week later that when Mrs. Molly Weasley went to Gringotts with her daughter Ginerva Weasley at the start of the summer to take out some money from a vault, however they was in for a surprise. This is what this reporter overheard.**_

_**"I like to get out 500 gallons from the vault" Mrs. Molly Weasley said softly and handed a golden key to the goblin sitting behind his desk.**_

_**The goblin took just one look at the key and picks it from Mrs. Molly Weasley's hand and said "Lord Potter demanded his vaults to be frozen a week ago, Mrs Molly Weasley. And he also demanded to have every single knut your family stole from him along with heirlooms" the Goblin sneered the last part at Mrs. Ginerva Weasley who had been carrying a beautiful necklace with a golden symbol of Lillies in it. This necklace however disappeared in a flash of red lights.**_

_**"HEY! that was mine!" shouted Ginevra rage however her mother quickly got her out from the Gringotts after that.**_

_**This made his reporter thinking, who was the man that appeared a week ago when the Potter vaults had been frozen? What kind of connection did he have with our savior? Are he trust worthy?**_

_**This however is not the only thing that happen this week, no in fact 2 days later another wizard appear with the same robes as this one, however this one looked to be a simple boy with blood red, even much redder then the Weasley's, hair and brown heavily lidded eyes. He in fact sneaked into Knuckturn Alley when this reporter saw him.**_

_**What connection does these two wizards have to each other? Who are they? Where did they both come from? And why are they here?!**_

_**This reporter will try find answer, but this reporter beg you reader to be very careful around them since the magic around them is enormous.**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

To say the least Albus Dumbledore was shocked by the news of two people appearing all of suddenly in Diagon Alley and Gringott, Molly Weasley had bursted into his office earlier to tell him exactly what had happen, but they had not told him about Ginny Weasley's outburst.

All and all, they was only two, maybe he could capture them both and force them to join the order after, of course, they have forced out from them where Mr. Harry Potter was.

-Lucius P.O.V-

Lucius Malfoy had just read the days news over breakfast and chuckled dryly at how the Weasley was pushed down a peg or two, but it was the wizards in the black with read clouds robes that had him puzzled.

"Draco!" he called out softly knowing that if Draco didn't hear him a house elf would get him. He was only needed to wait five minutes before Draco turned up. His eyes narrowed at the look on Draco. His hair of course was slicked back but he was now wearing muggle clothes.

Draco had a white open shirt, showing his muscular chest and black leather pants with boots on. Lucius hadn't cared that Draco wore muggle clothes when he was alone in the mansion but even so, he had never seen Draco wearing a shirt open before.

"Yes father?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head slightly.

Lucius thrown the newspaper at Draco, "The red haired one... if he appears at Hogwarts this year, I want you to do anything in your power to befriend him. I want to know who they really are and what secrets they have cause it is obvious they are in a group!"

-Draco's P.O.V-

Draco had just seen the picture of the boy Lucius wanted him to befriend when he felt himself freeze on the spot, eyes widen slightly. He didn't realize that he touched the other picture moving picture with his fingers.

As if the picture felt his need to see it's face it turned to give him a better look, there he stood proudly, black messy shoulder length hair his robes glowing in the none existence wind: Nagato...

"Do you understand Draco?" came Lucius sharp voice across his trance.

Draco looked up and nods "I do, may I read this father, I want to know what it stands about them and... Potter" he sneered the name but on someway he felt guilty doing even that now.

"Of course son. I have to go to the Ministry anyway" said Lucius and got uo from his chair and went to the fireplace, throwing floo into it and he was gone.

Draco slowly looked down at the newspaper again at the tall wizard, memories and knowledge rushed into his head.

_"Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!"_

_"Every damn time… That's not something you say to me… If they can kill me, I couldn't be happier. Although… I don't think they can!"_

_"Hell that hurts… You go and stab me all over… Damn both of you… Divine judgement awaits heathens ignorant to the pain of others."_

_"Yeah hurts good doesn't it? Attacking the vitals is such a waste! This pain, this is the best! As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body! And living through it feels even better!"_

_"I'll never die… Even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head… I'll escape somehow… and when I do, I'll find you and bite your throat out!"_

Draco gasped in shock as he falls down to the floor, feeling weak as he held his head with one hand.

His hair slowly turned medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes peaked out from exhausted eyes but a grin entered his lips quickly as eyes opens with glee. His shirt was ripped to pieces as the black with red clouds robe appeared on him, almost with soft, easy to move, pants on him with ninja sandle.

Around his neck appeared an upside down triangle with a circle around it necklace.

"Dear Jashin-sama how long has I been gone?" Draco asked out into nothing as his Triple-Bladed Scythe appeared on his back as he stood up. Grunting softly, a telling that he had gotten his answer from 'Jashin'.

"One hundred and seventy five years... That blasted Nara bastard is obviously dead by now" Draco grunted in anger before leaving the mansion, right after he had ordered the House elves to not tell his father or mother anything about his change of appearance or where he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Finally starting to get somewhere with this one, I thought I would have to leave it as it was but hell no! I won't do that! I wanna finish this story, I want a real story with the Akatsuki in it where it is not HALF Finish... Okay I am rambling: Here is the other chapter guys/girls.**

"GHAAA!" shouted Mrs. Molly Weasley in rage "nothing is going the way I want it to go!" she shouted, throwing things all around the room. A expensive vase find itself crashing into a wall. A picture smashing onto the floor, the pillows and sheets find himself around the floor.

"Dumbledore promise me that the brat would become Ginny's boyfriend and all his money would be ours!" shouted Molly once more into the empty room, she thought she was alone at home but of course she wasn't.

A floor up, just above Molly and Arthur's room sat two boys, looking exactly the same and stared at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Even Arthur somehow got out from my grasp and who are that idiot that could froze Potter's vault anyway?!" shouted Molly for the twins to hear.

The twins paled at they thought the same line in their minds:_ "Mother have been stealing money from Harry?"_

A gasp suddenly left George Weasley's lips, which was then quickly followed by his brother Fred Weasley.

_"Look at those fools. They have no appreciation for art. You have to feel art. And true art… is an EXPLOSION!"_

_"My massive blade Samehada, doesn't slice… It shreds you to ribbons!"_

_"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."_

_"I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated."_

_"Tobi, even a Buddha loses patience when insulted a third time… One more word and there'll be no doubt about the cause of your death."_

_"I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades… Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where can I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been one giant lie."_

_"You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me… and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work… and it makes me want to kill you!"_

_"Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilised. Do you know why? Cannibalism. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of me."_

_"This will be my ultimate piece of art. I'll explode. I shall die and become art itself! This will be like no explosion before it, and it will leave a scar upon the Earth unlike anything else. Then, my art will receive the admiration it's always deserved! Tremble! Be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe! And cry your heart out, because my art… is an EXPLOSION!"_

_"Itachi… It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all."_

_"Shut up! I killed Sasuke Uchiha! And you're next, you art-hating sack of wrinkles!"_

The two boys stared at each other in shock as they started to change infront of their own eyes.

Fred Weasley saw his brother growing blue giving him a distinctive shark-like appearance and grew very tall and muscular. His eyes had turned white with a pupil in it (Not the Hyuuga's Byakuya) He has gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. His hair also got styled and grew blue hair in the form of a shark fin. A robe of black with red clouds appeared on his body and Fred crossed his arms over his chest as a huge bandage swords appeared on his back.

Fred Weasley also saw his own brother change, in fact he watched his brother change as he changed, he also was forced to look down on his own brother to see him clearly!

George got slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which slowly was drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely with some bang hanging over his left eye. George suddenly let out a groan but it seemed like he had been expecting the changes, heck even Fred had expected them and now they both knew why.

The same robes appeared on George as it had on Fred and they looked at each other.

"Well..." started Fred uncertain "Let's start out with looking for Nagato."

George nodded and with that both of them was gone, only leaving behind a pool of water (Fred) and small rocks (George).

**A/N: I tell ya, it is hard to get the Akatsuki into the world but I already know where I am going with this... -snickers- but who have thought? If it wasn't for Sasori/Arthur's sperm: Deidara and Kisama would still be in the Shinigami's stomach.**


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape was not a happy man as he glared at the door which Albus to-many-names Dumbledore had just left through. Who did he think he was anyway? Severus sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes before looking down at the newspaper that Albus Dumbledore had come with, a frown of confusions appeared on his face as he started to read.

_**Reunion of four?**_

_**As I stated in my last report of two newly seen wizards, two more has appeared a day later in Diagon Alley. All four meet outside Flourish & Blott's. The red haired boy with brown heavily lidded eyes had just existed the store when three new wizards walked up to him, here is the conversation I overheard.**_

_**"Sasori no Danna!" shouted a blonde haired male would could easily be described as female and only by his voice did it show that he was in fact male.**_

_**Said red haired boy stared blankly at the Blondie before saying each of their name "Deidara, Kisame and Hidan." he stated as he looked at each of them.**_

_**Deidara happen to be the one that shouted out his name and Kisame is a very grey-blue and tall yet muscular male with shark-teethes with blue hair in shape of a fen. Hidan however had silver medium length hair slicked backwards his robe was more open showing off a very muscular chest and it also showed off an upside down triangle with a circle around it necklace.**_

_**"Jashin-sama told me that..." here Hidan cut off and looked around before continue "Leader also was here somewhere. Have anyone of you seen him?" **_

_**"Nope" said Kisame with a shake of his head. **_

_**Deidara just shock his head confused but Sasori narrowed his eyes "Wherever Leader is none of our business however he was in the news yesterday that stated that he has been here a week ago." **_

_**"So we wait?" asked Deidara. "I thought you hated waiting Sasori no Danna"**_

_**All four looked at each othere here before sighed deeply and said a word that I hope I have wrote down right: Shikatanai (1)**_

_**P.S: After this a argue about Art happen between the 13 year old Sasori no danna and Deidara. Deidara seems to think that Art is a thing that has less then a minute to live before exploding while Sasori believe art is a eternal thing that will never rust and decay.**_

_**This reporter is very confused by these four new wizards and wonder if there is more wizards like these four out there? If it is, would it even be possible to interview them? **_

_**This reporter wonder...**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

Severus Snape sat frozen in his chair as he stared at the picture with all four of the strange wizards together. They all seemed so familiar to him but he knew that he had never meet them before or...

A sharp pain made itself know in his head before memories was rushed forward into his brain before he even could put up his Occlumency to push them away.

_"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream."_

_"I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."_

_"We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?"_

_"Forgive me Sasuke… Again, next time."_

_"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"_

_"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."_

_"Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi."_

_"That is something you do in order to grow. You can't use it as a disguise to pretend to be someone you are not."_

_"You never have to forgive me. No matter what happens to you from here on out, I will always love you."_

_"Forgive me Sasuke… …It ends with this."_

Severus gasped for breath, all those memories, all that pain which had burden his shoulders long ago finally came back to him with a crash as reality came forward.

Onyx eyes slowly appeared as Severus open his eyelids which he head closed tightly when the memories had rushed into his mind. The greasy in his hair disappeared like if it never really was there and his hair grow slightly before being pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades.

On his right ring finger appeared a ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion". The next thing that appeared was a black robe with red clouds on it.

Itachi Uchiha slowly stood up from his chair, staring at the door once again but this time he whisper "Albus Dumbledore... as you are now, you will never be able to capture Nagato-sama." with that said he disappeared by turning his own body in a bunch of ravens before flying out through a open window.

**A/N: Welcome to the world of the living Itachi Uchiha. This time without your foolish brother in it but in a position that you might could do without.**

**Hope you readers are enjoying this chapter and now I only have three more members to do and then we got everyone. -grins-**

**1: Can't be helped  
**


End file.
